ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, also known as Sausage Party 2: Dawn of the Humans, or simply just Sausage Party 2, is an upcoming American 2021 adult computer-animated action drama thriller film directed by Greg Tiernan and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Point Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon doesn't return to direct the sequel, but does produces the sequel. It will release in theaters on June 4, 2021. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Frank is surprising Brenda with a gift, sock flowers, then she and Frank plan their marriage. As Frank tell Brenda that he's ready to be married, Lavash (David Krumholtz) and Sammy Bagel Jr (Edward Norton) come. Lavash convinces Sammy that he should plan the marriage and announce it. Sammy accepts the offer, but gets confused. Meanwhile, Douche (Nick Kroll) finds his way inside Shopwells so he can find Frank and apologize for his past mistakes. Along the way, he meets a rat named Ratto (Gary Oldman), and Douche tells him about how he's trying to find Frank so that he could apologize to him for what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day and teach him that not humans are as terrible as Frank and his friends think they are, since he met a girl named Laura who loved and respected him. After Douche briefly explains what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day to Ratto, Ratto offers to help Douche search for Frank, but warns him that he possibly won't be trusted by the other products due to his past behavior. But however, There was a female human being who came in inside the supermarket. It was a teenage girl named Carrie Toh. She wanted to buy some sausages. The food crew freaked out and started to throw jam on her face. Carrie Toh was angry that she threw Ratto, Frank in the trash. Ratto wanted to show Carrie his penis to make her disgusted. So, she grabs the clever knife and then the speakers said that They will have a blowout sale. Carrie wanted be the first. So she walked away. Then, she saw the knives on a floor. She stole it and then cutted all the cheese. Carrie eats the cheese Cast *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, the main protagonist and Mary who is the wife of Anton, the mother of Freddy and the secretary *Seth Rogen as Frank, the deutagonist (he was the protagonist of the first film), Freddy the paperboy who is the son of Mary and Anton. *Seth MacFarlane as Chester the cheeseburger *Conrad Vernon as Toilet Paper, the tritagonist of the film who somehow survived. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr, one of the tritagonists *Danny McBride as Choco, a chocolate milk who is one of the four tritagonists. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, an taco who is one of the four tritagonists. *Michael Cera as Barry, an deformed sausage. *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, an lavash. *Paul Rudd as Darren, the antagonist turn deutagonist who wants revenge on the food after being revived but ended up join the team to help defeat Anton and Daryl's younger brother. *Scott Underwood as Twink *Bill Hader as El Guacho *Jonah Hill as Splash, a watermelon who despises Toilet Paper. (Hill previously voiced Carl in the first film.) *Bill Murray as Spicy Bean, an can of hot beans who is one of the new members of the Non-perishables. *James Franco as the Druggie and Angelo the ice cream owner *Nick Kroll as Douche, a bad, later good antagonist who tries to convince the main characters that not all humans are evil. Anton, the true main antagonist who wants revenge on Carrie and Daryl for scratching from a train crash. He is Mary's husband, Freddy's father and leader of R.E.V.E.N.G.E. *Gary Oldman as Ratto, a rat who finds Douche. *Josh Gad as an gummy worm *Jean-Claude Van Damme as an knife sharpener *Andrea Libman as Laura Wilson (cameo only) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl, she is Darren's older sister, Carrie's best friend and Druggie's girlfriend. *Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh (More cast soon...) Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *New Life by the Sausage Party cast. *The End by Twentyone Pilots *Goodbye by Rihanna (ft. Eminem) (Theme song; Sad song in style of FNAF song, Balloons) Songs heard in the film *Reflections by MisterWaves *The Story by Brandi Carlille *Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *Fireflies by Owl City *Africa by Toto *Diamonds by Rihanna *See you again by Charlie Puth (without the rap) *Sunshine Girl by Britt Nicole *Let's Rock by Qulinez *Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna Trailer songs Trivia *Druggie and Darren might return as a redeemed antagonists who assist the girls to defeat Anton the Russian mafia. *Due to the success of Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman, Seth Rogen is in talks to bring Nick Kroll's character, Douche, to the sequel. He also said he may include rats, who were originally gonna appear in the first film, in the sequel. *This film will be released with High Schoolers, which releases in November 24 of the same year. *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Gum are confirmed to return for the sequel, but it is unknown if they will have a cameo or a talking appearence. *Lavash dies in the sequel. **His death is similar to Carl's death in the first film. *Although there wasn't an orgy in the sequel, there was a orgy in a flashback in a scene. *The film is said to be more emotional than its first film, but still funny and cartoony. *The first film will be re-released in theaters 2 weeks before the sequel to promote the sequel. *Unlike the first film, the second film now has more violence, more blood and gore. Also more weapons (such as guns, swords and knifes) and there's human sex. * Douche mentions Laura Wilson from Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman and several times throughout the film, and she makes a brief cameo in a daydream sequence that happens when Douche imagines what it would be like if he told Laura that he tried to make friends with Frank and tried to convince him that all humans aren't bad, but they didn't believes him, which causes Laura to get angry at Douche and leave him. However, in this sequence, Laura Wilson is voiced by Andrea Libman instead of Anna Kendrick. * During the fight scene, Daryl taking out the 44 magnum revoler which similar to the Darren taking out the revloer from the drawing in the first film. * According to Druggie's medical cannabis identification, he was actually born on February 17th, 1995 because . Reception Critical response The movie recieved positive reviews, but was given more praise than the last film. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 94%. The site's critical consensus reads "Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans may be explicit, but it is heartwarming, and funny, and the story is fun and enjoyable. It's a another film that adults can enjoy". On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given an "A", improving the "B" grade given to the first film. Box Office Sequels Poll Rating Rated R for crude sexual content, strong drug use, strong graphic violence and pervasive language. What do you think of this sequel idea? Great sequel idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad sequel idea! (3/3) (What do you think of this sequel idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Rated R forCategory:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Adult animation Category:R Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Point Grey Category:Sausage Party